1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming system, a control method therefor, an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and storage media storing programs for executing these control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming systems such as copiers and printers, an inserter feeds only cover sheets.
If the inserter is adapted to feed not only cover sheets but also interleaved sheets and back cover sheets, this single inserter (sheet feeding stage) will have a plurality of different types of sheets (cover sheets, interleaved sheets, and back cover sheets) placed thereon. Thus, when a job that has been interrupted due to a jam or the like is recovered and then a sheet feeding operation is resumed, there is a possibility that the next fed sheet is not fed correctly.